


Noboy's Home

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [25]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - No characters. No dialogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - No characters. No dialogue.

The Aquarius; a 210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling, three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites, expansive sun deck ideal for entertaining guests and business partners alike, two helipads for stylish entry and departure, and of course, a hot tub for some shameless fun. Purchased for $8,000,000 by Karen Starr for privacy and easy access to the entire state coastline. One cabin for Power Girl, which looks more like a gym than a cabin. One for Lucy, kept practical, tidy and with a slight feminine touch. One for Cole McGrath, untouched despite the mess, in hopes that he'll someday return.


End file.
